Sierra Do You See What You've Caused!
by PandaNinjaRobot
Summary: Sierra is typing a fanfiction story but her computer freezes! Find out what happens when a bunch of their friends get sucked into a big mess because of it! SxC IxN DxC! Oh this is gonna be some crazy mess!
1. When Computers Freeze

**OMG MY 1ST AUTHORS NOTE! Muahahaha! Now I can use this note to hypnotize you! You are getting sleeeeepy! OK well Thank you for clicking on this story! You must be a nice person! OK well originally the chapter was longer and there was some Noah in it, but(ugh! there's always a but-_-!)...I decided to put it in the next chapter so it didn't seem off topic because the first chapter is mostly an introduction to the plot of the story! I was also going to make Sierra write a Trentney story but I changed that when my computer restarted and I couldn't remember what I wrote *sigh*. Which brings us to the story! OK well enjoy and you can review if you want...I'm not gonna make you... but my imaginary friends will. I bet you guys aren't even gonna read the author's note. To be truthful I usually don't read long ones. OK well on with the story!**

**Sierra's POV**

I was just sitting on my bed a few hours after midnight humming one of the songs we sang as we traveled around the world for the best show ever! Of course that show was none other than The Total Drama Series! I was also happening to be typing a fan fiction one chapter story for the sensational reality show! I was writing a romance story to support a canon couple that had stayed strong though Duncan and Courtney broke up! Duncan and Courtney were the perfect couple IMAO, and I thought they just needed a little fanon publicity push to get them started again! My story was going great so far! I just finished the ending where he breaks up with Gwen, and goes back to Courtney. Of course she didn't take him back just like that, but eventually they did get together and they lived happily ever after! I even let Gwen have a happy ending by writing that she gets with Trent after he plays the love song he sand in episode five on the island! Oh it's perfect! I just have one more sentence to type for the epilogue! Then I can save it to my special fan fiction folder! Oh this is just so perfect! I am so excited! Everyone is going to love it!

"That's weird," I thought out loud. "I typed the sentenced but the computer screen won't show what I typed! The keyboard probably just got disconnected. That wasn't the case because I just checked the wires to everything and nothing is disconnected. "I'll just save what I have and type the story later," I told myself. I couldn't even do that because when I moved the mouse the screen showed no response! "OMG no!" I exclaimed, "My computer is frozen!"

"What can I do? There's nothing I can do! This is horrible! This is a disaster! *****Die Welt geht zu Ende!*****" I cried in a fully fledged panic. This was totally my worst moment ever! "I know who to call at a moment like this!" I said as I picked up my violet sparkle covered phone and dialed my BFF's phone number!

**Cody's POV**

"Haha Take that Duncan! I will defend Gwen's honor!" I said as a distant buzzing stopped me from saying anything else to that jerk, Duncan. A buzzing that slowly made a crescendo, ripped me out of my dream, and roughly tossed me back into reality.

"Aw come on! I could have won this time!" I said as I located the source of that stupid, endless, dream interrupting buzzing! I knew who the call was from before I answered it because only one person would ever call me at this time of night, or morning I guess. I answered my phone to hear a bunch of high pitched, panicked yelling coming from the other end of the line. It sounded like how you would sound if you were trying to sing while you were crying. I sigh and ask her to calm down and explain what's wrong.

I only half listened as she told me this seemingly long story about how her computer froze in the middle of her finishing her story and she's afraid she might lose it if she tries to fix the computer. "Okay Sierra it's not that bad! You can just restart your computer and type it aga-," that was as far as I got before I was interrupted by the loudest, most hysterical sounding no I have ever heard her say. "Well why can't you just type it again?" I asked groggily.

**Sierra's POV**

At this point I had already reached the climax of my classic crying fits! I wasn't a sensitive person at all, but I was somewhat an actress. I also knew Cody couldn't take it when a girl cried. "I can't type it again because it will never be as good as the one I already wrote," I whimpered into the phone. I listened to him say his words of consolation and comfort, but I kept crying to let him know that his attempts of trying to comfort me were futile. Then it was the perfect time to reel him. "Oh if only I knew a smart _man _who knew _everything_ about computers and technology and whatnot," I said melodramatically.

"Oh well ok Sierra I'll come help you with your computer later today," he said. I sniffed a sniffle for effect and said, "Really? You'll help? Oh Codykins! Thank you! That's so sweet of you! Come over whenever you're ready!" Oh I had to get ready! Maybe a good time to start is after I go to sleep though.

***That little piece of foreign language is The world is ending in German or something like that. Thank you for actually reading down to this point! I promise there will be some Noah! And a bunch of other characters! Until next time then!**


	2. When Noahs Eat Pancakes

**OMG YAY! SECOND CHAPTER! Don't judge me I have a right to be excited! I finally put some Noah in here! Please excuse my failed attempts of writing comedy stuff. I'm not funny! :C That's what my imaginary friends told me. Yeah I'm seriously not funny though. So I'm sorry if you read this and you go blind from lack of comedy. Well enjoy the story! (and if possible enjoy my failed attempts at comedy!) Here we go!**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Once again, for the second time I was woken up from my dream by an annoying, continuous outside source. Instead of buzzing it was a series of loud beeps that scared me straight out of my dream! "Oh come on!" I exclaimed, "Duncan was about to fall off of a cliff!" My anger and disappointment dissolved away when I smelled the scent of Saturday morning. Syrup! And wherever there's syrup, pancakes are sure to be there too! Of course that was always the case because my roommate Noah makes pancakes every Saturday! He's always at his happiest when he has pancakes too! I figured it would be the perfect time to ask him to come with me to Sierra's house so he could help me fix her computer. Noah was ten times better at fixing technology than I was, and if he came with me we could be in and out of there with just enough time to make it home so I could watch my Saturday morning cartoons!

So I took a seat across from Noah, took a deep breath, and just got straight to my point! "Um, hey Noah," I stammered, "Great pancakes!" He looked up from his food with a blank expression. He gave me a look that said, "Why are you bothering me while I have pancakes?" "I bet your wondering what I have to say," I told him.

"No Cody I'm wondering if you'll leave me alone whether or not I throw a stick and say fetch." I let out a fake chuckle and found enough bravery in me to keep going. "Sierra called me last night and she needed my help with her computer, and I figured because you were great with that kind of stuff you could come and help me!"

"And why would I do that?" he asked dryly.

"If you do I can make it home in time to watch my cartoons!" I told him with hope in my voice.

"Yes Cody because I'm going to interrupt pancake Saturday to go to your stalker's house, fix her supposedly frozen computer with a story on it that's probably about you two dating, have her kill me so there will be no witnesses when she decides to have her way with you, and make it back home in time just so you can watch the _Winx Club," _he said with the same uninterested tone that always seemed to be in his voice.

"Well it's the season finale!" I exclaimed defensively. Noah just had an amused smirk on his face which didn't help my case at all! "Look man, can you just help a friend out? I would do the same for you!" I told him.

A situation like this usually wouldn't have been an issue because Noah didn't really mind helping people when he could, or when he felt like it. It was just that Noah knew Sierra wasn't very fond of the "fanon" that was started between Noah and I. There wasn't a relationship at all! I even knew who Noah was crushing on, but ever since that accidental, unconscious kiss back on the island fans created this thing between us. Sierra felt Noah was a threat to the "relationship" her and I have together.

Noah pondered on the situation a little while longer when he finally said his answer. "Fine Cody I'll go. But you _owe_ me! _Big time!_" he said while putting his plate in the sink. "Ok well go get dressed! I don't want to be waiting to go for too long! It will fill my head with ideas of what she's going to do that will make me change my mind!" I cheered and did a small dance around the room in celebration. "Ok thanks a bunch Noah! You won't regret this! I promise! I just couldn't take her crying!" I told him as I was dancing away. He dismissed my words with his Okays and head nods. "I just needed to call Sierra to tell her your coming!"

"Oh no it's truly my pleasure. It's not every day I get to go to my roommate's stalker's house!" Noah said loud enough for me to hear him.I wasn't listening because I was rushing to find clothes and my phone to call Sierra! "Oh hey Sierra! I was just calling to let you know that Noah is gonna be coming to help out with your computer!" I was so watching that episode!

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

"Oh okay Cody. No, no Noah's not intruding. It's perfectly fine!" I said trying not to sound upset. "Ok bye Cody! See you soon!" I told him as I hung up the phone. OMG NO! Why did Cody have to invite Noah? This is not going according to plan! I have to think of something to do to keep Noah busy so I can have Cody to myself! I just don't know what to do! I went to find my paper bag because I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. Ok I just need to calm down! Yes, just calm down and get dressed! I was going to wear my new khaki shorts with a sea green crop top that had the name of the brand written in sparkly letters! I put on my lotion that reminded me of the summer, which was Cody's favorite season! Then I topped it off with some Japanese cherry blossom body spray! I put my hair in a usually ponytail while I thought about what to do about my Noah issue.

I realized it wasn't a something that I needed! It was a someone who I really needed to call! I quickly picked up my phone and dialed the number that would save my romantic time with Cody! "Hey! Yes I know I haven't seen you in forever! …Oh well I guess it's possible you've seen me," I chuckled nervously while I checked my closet. "So how fast can you get to my apartment? ...Oh well what if I said Noah will be here any second? … 20 minutes? ...No that's perfect! OK! … OK! I'll see you soon then! Okay then bye!" Perfect! This is just perfect! I will totally be spending time with Cody today!

* * *

**Ohohohohooo! Sierra and Cody both have motives! Will they succeed? Who was the mystery person Sierra was talking to? I'm sure we all know because I'm bad at leaving suspense. My imaginary friends told me that too! But if you guess correctly I'll give you a shout out and 100 boss points in the next chapter! My imaginary friends told me that this was a bad idea because no one is going to read this AND take the time to review! Oh well they're probably right. hahaha ...but seriously though! Thank you for reading my low quality story! It really means a lot to me! :D Until next time!**


	3. When Izzys Crash Through Windows

**OMG CHAPTER 3! Haha I made a ryhme! Ok well I had three people who commented and guessed it correctly! But there was only one person who guessed it 1st! That person was...drumroll please... Randompandaattack! Congratulations! I love you! You get boss points! Numa Numa yeah you are also a receiver of boss points especially for watching Dragon Ball Z Kai! And noonelikesme you get boss points, and I want you to know that I don't like you... my emotions for you are stronger than that because I love you! I love everyone that read this! My imaginary friends say that you guys won't love me back though. lol *sigh* they're probably right. My mom says it's time to get rid of my imaginary friends but they said theyre the only ones who will ever love me. But enough about my demented brain! This is the longest chapter I have ever written and you guys ahould expect an update later today (because its early sunday morning like 1). Thank you guys for reading and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sierra was preparing for her guests to arrive. She cleaned anything that need it, and set out a bowl of Cody's favorite types of candy for him to eat while he's here. She used this spray she bought in Paris that would make her house smell like watermelon flavored Jolly Rancher. She also sprayed a little on herself for Cody's enjoyment! Sierra took one final look around and collapsed on her couch. "Perfect!" she thought, "everything was perfect! She walked through a hallway that led to her bedroom and took a seat by in front of her computer to find it was still frozen. Sierra didn't know how to feel about that situation because in a way, it was bittersweet. It was possible for her to lose a great story that she had written, but Cody was coming over to make it all better! Of course know-it-all Noah was coming over with Cody, but Sierra refused to let him ruin her time with Cody. She had nothing to worry about, considering her plan worked out the way she intends it to. But regardless of that, the only thing Sierra really had to do was sit back, relax, and watch the shows that Cody watches on Saturday mornings so she could keep tabs on what he liked!

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"Come on Noah the show is going to start in two hours!" Cody exclaimed trying to rush me.

"Oh are you really sure Cody? I didn't know even though you've told me this fifteen times already!" I yelled from inside the bathroom. I can't get any privacy from this guy when he wants to do something! He will interrupt me regardless of if I'm on the toilet or not!

He even started to plead with me saying, "Please Noah just hurry up!"

"Cody I've already told you telling me to hurry up isn't going to make me go any faster! Now just go sit down somewhere!" I told him as if he was a little brother. I swear sometimes it feels like he is my little brother, but that would imply that I love him like a brother. And right now, at this moment, Cody doesn't deserve my love. "At least his annoying pestering stopped," I thought to myself.

"Hey, hey Noah, are you taking a poo?" he asked. I always speak too soon. "Noah? Noah? Hey! Come out the bathroom if you're not taking a poo!" he taunted!

My last resort was to threaten him by saying "Cody if you knock on this door one more time I swear I will put you in Sierra's mailbox while you sleep!" Luckily that shut him up for about two minutes while I brushed my teeth. But it didn't take long for Cody to start banging on the door and whining for me to come on. And as if that wasn't enough, he started to sing! Cody wasn't a bad singer but ever since being on that show I couldn't take it when people sang. When I had had enough I put my toothbrush in a cabinet that I slammed shut before walking out the bathroom. I swung the door open, pushed Cody out my way onto the ground, put my shoes on and was prepared to walk out the door when I saw Cody staring at me stupidly. "You have been bugging me for the past ten minutes. If you are not ready to get in the car _now _I will throw you out the window and tell the police you fell," I said so calmly it scared him.

He looked at me blankly for another five seconds before getting a large grin on his face. Cody ran out the door saying, "Oh thanks a bunch, Noah! You know you're awesome right?"

"Oh yes Cody. People tell me I'm awesome all the time. Now can you please get in the car? Because the faster we get there, the faster we can go home," I told him shooting out sarcastic poison in each word. Once he was in the car and our seatbelts were buckled, I started the engine and plugged my iPhone into the car dock so we could listen to some music. I chose a random playlist and set the songs on shuffle so I wouldn't be able to predict what song came on next. A familiar introduction to a song that I had came on that made me wish I could change it. _"Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here?"_ Oh gosh no. Of all of the songs that could have played. Of all of my playlists that could have been chosen. It just had to be the Brittney Spears one! It didn't take Cody long to notice what song was playing and who sang it. I saw him giggling like a little girl at my taste in music before he asked, "Bro, you like Brittney?"

No matter how I answered I had to be confident in what I said to minimize my embarrassment. "Of course I do!" I said. But that might have been a little too strong of an answer. "She is a very talented artist," I finished. Thankfully Cody kept his girly giggles to a minimum throughout the song. Eventually the song went off and I let out a small sigh of relief until I heard the next song that came on. _"I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared, when I think about the previous relationship we shared." _Well that's crap-freaking-tastic! Of course this song had to play! I snuck a glance at Cody who was staring at me smiling. When he saw I was looking at him he made a point by laughing hysterically for the rest of the car ride. "Whatever! Just get out the freaking car! We're at Sierra's apartment complex!" I told a laughing Cody while getting out of my car and slamming the door. We walked through the front door and tried to remember the set of instructions to get to her building that Sierra told him over the phone. It didn't take us long to get to her building. No, the thing that took forever was to climb the 6 flights of stairs that got us to the third floor. I was too busy dying to notice that Cody was already at her door. I crawled over there a few seconds after he knocked in time to hear screaming along with a loud thud come from the inside. Sierra answered the door completely out of breath, drinking a glass of water, and gesturing for us to come in. Yep, today was going to be the best uneventful day ever.

**Cody's POV**

"Okay Sierra, lead us to your computer," I commanded. Well not commanded, that sounds mean and controlling, but it was still a command. I've been inside of Sierra's room plenty of times, and every time I'm here it smells just like watermelon flavored Jolly Rancher! I couldn't help but inhaling the scent of the room like a bloodhound would sniff out its prey. Sierra walked up in front of me to point out her computer and show us the issue. I'm glad Noah was there to listen because I was too busy inhaling the candy-like scent she was sporting.

Sierra noticed the glazed over look I had and asked, "Is everything okay Cody?"

I wiped off the goofy looking grin from my face and said, "Oh yeah Sierra I'm completely fine. I just had a lot of things on my mind just now."

"I'm not sorry to interrupt, so can you please finish showing us the issues with your PC?" Noah interjected.

"Oh right, of course!" Sierra said less excitedly. She continued to tell us more about the computer, and I actually listened this time. It was confusing at first because I missed the first part of her explanation, but eventually I caught on. Noah and I sat down and got to business on her computer. We were making great time with an hour left until Winx Club comes on! All of us looked around at each other in a confused manner when we heard crazed screaming coming outside of Sierra's window. We started to slowly back away from the window as the screaming made a crescendo until it crashed right through Sierra's five by two foot window! We all threw ourselves onto the floor screaming our heads off.

"Who in their right mind would crash through your window like that Sierra?" Noah asked trying to recover from his miniature heart attack. We all looked around the room trying to figure out what caused the crash that sent millions of broken glass pieces onto Sierra's bedroom floor. We heard a sneeze come from the ceiling and we all simultaneously looked up to see Izzy on the there!

"Well I guess you guys heard that, huh?" she asked.

Noah's POV

"Well of course the only person I know who isn't in their right mind would come crashing through your window, Sierra," I told her a little too calmly considering what just happened. "Izzy what are you doing?" I asked a little less calm than I just was.

"Oh you know Noah, just hanging around," she responded making herself laugh maniacally at her own joke. "Hey Sillybean, hey Cody, crazy seeing you guys here!" she told Sierra and Cody looking around the room.

"Oh my gosh! I know right! What are you doing here Izzy?" Sierra asked winking at Izzy. I should have known the moment Izzy crashed through the window that Sierra had somewhat planned this!

I decided I should try to get me and Cody out of here while I still could. "Cody, we should leave and let Izzy talk to Sierra, since it's so important Izzy had to come through the window," I told him walking toward the door.

"Yeah I guess you're right Noah. Well I guess I'll see you soon ladies. Maybe I can come back another day Sierra. Bye," Cody said following Noah.

"I don't think so Noah!" Izzy yelled as she did a series of flips just to block my exit route. "No one is leaving! Not on my watch, not on your watch, and especially not on Explosivo's watch!" she said picking me up and running back to Sierra's room. "But speaking of watches, does anyone know what time it is?" Izzy asked jumping onto the window pane.

"Oh crap no!" I yelled foreshadowing what Izzy was about to do.

"Haha oh but yes, Noah!" she said before letting out a battle cry, and jumping out the third story window. We fell for what seemed forever, and we finally came to a thud. I decided to make peace with the fact that Izzy just killed me. But I eventually realized I was still alive and Izzy was running full speed though Sierra's apartment complex jumping over car that drove in our path. I shouldn't be surprised with this whole spectacle. I mean this is the same girl that escaped the RCMP, defies gravity on a regular basis, and apparently she can jump from multiple story windows and survive!

"Izzy, where are you taking me?" I asked her afraid for my life.

"Haha Noah you asked far too many questions! You would be so much more attractive if you just let loose and went with the flow!"

"As much as I value your opinion on factors of male attractiveness, you never answered my question. I would highly appreciate if you would not put our lives in danger with your psychotic antics!" I told her as she reached the gate leading to the world outside of Sierra's complex.

"Aw thanks for valuing my opinion Noah!" she said as she ran into the busy street flipping over moving cars.

"How is that the only thing you took from the sentence I just said? Please don't answer that question because it will only make me deepen my regret for waking up this morning," I told her giving up on any chances I had of safety or living life. Yep, I was right. Today was going to be completely and utterly uneventful.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! OMG SO MUCH OF NOAH'S PERSPECTIVE! Ok well I'm about to add another character to the mix! She's my favorite in the drama category for females. I have two categories (drama and comic relief) and this girl really knows how to bring it! Do I have anyone who wants to try for another set of boss points? My imaginary friends don't think so. Well until next time! **


	4. When Courtneys Barge Through Doors

**OMG CHAPTER 4! But I feel so bad! I haven't updated in what feels like forever! this chapter was supposed to be up Sunday, but it was my BDFAY'S (best dude forever and yeah) birthday so I spent the day with him! Then it didn't go up Monday, Tuesday, or yesterday because I started band camp! YAAAAY! I'm a band geek and I'm proud of it! FLUTE POWER! Anywho... Thank you to My Darkest Hero for being a smart cookie and knowing the person who was barging in to this chapter, literally! Shout out to Always Ashlyn who hoped correctly! You two rock my world! I love you all! But I'm sorry. This chapter feels like crap compared to my other ones! Mostly because it didn't make me laugh out loud writing it. But that never happens anyway so yeah. I just feel like it was written so poorly! I retyped it so many times it's not even funny! Or at least that's what my imaginary friends told me. Thank you for reading! I love you all forever! To the story...**

* * *

**S****ierra's POV **

OH MY GOSH NO! It wasn't supposed to go down like that! Izzy was not supposed to come through my window like that! Now Noah is kidnapped, I mean I just wanted Izzy to distract him! She wasn't supposed to carry him out of the third story window! I mean, knowing Izzy they're both safe. The only thing that might possibly be wrong is that the police are after them, but Izzy can handle the police. Still this whole mess is crazy! My landlord is going to kick me and my mom out if he finds out about the window, and Cody, oh poor Cody is frozen with shock! He's probably so scared! Okay, well he is so scared! "No! No, no, no, no! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Sierra. I'm sure we can all figure this out if we stay calm!" Cody told me putting a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "I just don't understand why Izzy broke in here like that."

I wasn't sure how to respond to Cody. I didn't want him to hate me if he found out my plan. "I know right, it's just so… Oh Codykins, I'm so sorry! I can't lie to you! I invited Izzy here to distract Noah so I could have you and I could have some alone time, I confessed guiltily.

"Sierra, why would you even go through all of that trouble just to spend time with me? You told me your computer was frozen and as your friend I wanted to bring a person I know would get the job done for _you_, Sierra! If you really wanted to spend time with me you could have asked me to lunch, or better yet taken me to a chocolate factory!"

I felt so horrible after Cody said that! He was completely right! I caused this whole mess! Noah could die because of me! I would have to write an obituary for my Noah blog! Think of all of the Noah super-fans that would be crushed! The thought of all of those sad people made me start to cry. "Oh Cody, I'm so sorry! You should be the one crying instead of me!"

"Its okay Sierra don't cry. It's not like you planned for Izzy to get out of control," he comforted. Cody has always been the sweetest, most understanding person. "We just need to figure out a way to catch them!" he said pacing across the room.

"You're completely right! We can hop in the car you and Noah came in! Those two couldn't have gotten too far! If we leave now we could be right on their trail!" I said determined to fix this problem.

"Well we could, it's just that I don't have my license anymore. It was…revoked," Cody said looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with me. "But it's okay because you can just drive the car!"

"Well I could drive the car if I had a license to begin with," I said earning me receiving a look of confusion from him.

"But Sierra, if you don't have a car or license, then whose car was that parked on the curb by my house when you would break in and steal my clothes?"

"It was my mom's car! She doesn't know that I've taken it to your house a couple hundred times," I told him wondering how he saw me. I'm positively sure he was sleeping when I was inside of his house. Unless Noah told him! Of course! That's the only logical explanation! Stupid Noah! Stealing _my_ Cody _and_ messing up my fun! Maybe it's too late to save him. Maybe Izzy accidentally-

My train of thought was interrupted by Cody who said, "We have tiny hidden cameras surrounding our house Sierra." I guess he could tell I was drawing false conclusions in my mind.

"Oh, of course because that is the only answer that makes sense!" I said giggling nervously. "OK, we need to focus on finding a way to get to Noah!" I said changing the subject. Cody nodded his head in agreement when we heard a knock at the door!

"Hello, Sierra? I heard screaming and glass breaking! Yeah, what is up with these walls? They are not sound proof at all! Why do I still live in this complex? Ugh! Stupid two-year leases! Anyway, I heard a lot of noise and I just want to make sure everything is okay!" a firm, distinguished voice said.

**Courtney's POV**

"Oh no Courtney, everything is perfectly fine!" Sierra told me. I could tell she was lying because her voice was strained! Even the slightest detail doesn't get past me and my super senses!

"Oh really? Well I'm just going to come in any way to be sure!" I said while I swung the door open as quickly as possible so I can catch Sierra in the act of whatever she was doing. She actually looked pretty calm when I came in. I was actually starting to believe everything was fine when I heard a really familiar voice coming from Sierra's hallway. The voice said something about a dryer, but I couldn't hear it very well.

Oh my gosh! Sierra was keeping Cody here against his will! She is making him strip down and do dirty things with her! Oh gosh! Well I should try talking to Cody before I tell the police. I walked up to him waving politely letting the worried expression in my smile be prominent. I whispered to where only he could hear me, "Cody, if Sierra is holding you here against your will blink twice!" He blinked but I'm not sure if he's just blinking or if he's in true danger. "Okay Cody, cough three times if you want me to call the police!" I whispered a little louder.

But this time Sierra heard me because she said, "Okay Courtney that is enough! For your information Cody is here completely voluntarily! He and Noah came to fix an issue with my computer, but Izzy kidnapped Noah! So we have to find him! It's just a little hard to do that when both Cody and I don't have a license!"

"I can drive you guys to look for those two!" I volunteered! "It would be my pleasure and I will not take no for an answer!" All they responded with were shoulder shrugs and short glances at each other. "Good! Get your stuff and let's get to my car! If we leave now there's a chance we can still be on their trail!" I said as we all ran out the door.

We finally made it to my chili pepper red convertible, and I told them to get inside as I pulled the hood back off the car. "Ok Cody! Use the news app on your iPhone to make sure those two don't end up on the news! Sierra, you use a radio app on your phone to make sure they don't end up on their either! Everyone buckle up!" I commanded putting in my Britney Spears CD and pulling out of the complex. "The adventure has just begun!"

* * *

**OMG AND THAT'S THE END! I hope you all enjoyed it! My imaginary friends said you wouldn't! But you guys liked the other chapters! I'm starting to feel like they might not know everything! But goodness! I have no clue where I could end this story! Well actually...hehehe its gonna be epic! I'm adding a dude to the mix! It's really obvious who its going to be because of a certain CIT that joined the party! Hey but type his name in the comments anyway for a shout out and some boss points! I love you guys! I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to read my story! Until next time!**


	5. When Duncans Hide In Cars

**OMG CHAPTER 5! Finally! It's about freaking time! I bet you all hate me right? Hahaha yeah my imaginary friends said you would! But better late than never! I just started high school on the 8th and it's been crazy! I'm taking all honors and I'm a hardcore marching band nerd at the moment! It's like when you just start something you love and your just so obsessed with it! But nothing will stop me from updating this story! We are just getting to the good part too, so I can't stop now! I won't disappoint you guys! I spent alot of time rewriting thid chapter because my computer froze...and I had to start all over! It was depressing, but totally worth it to attempt to bring you guys a laugh. Okay shout out and boss points to Humanish and Spliced-up-Angel for guessing that Duncan is in this chapter because he is! This chapter is really fluffy and duncney-ish! Courtney even gets to tell someone off! Anyshoe, enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading! I love you all! And here we go!**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"I just need to get gas first," I told them looking at my fuel gauge before the lyrics to the first song on my CD started.

"_Baby can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling." _I sang making heads turn while I pulled into the gas station.

I could hear Cody's high pitched girly giggles coming from the back seat. I shook it off because Sierra was probably tickling him or something creepy like that. But how would she do that sitting in the passenger seat next to me. He continued giggling even after I turned off the ignition. I got out my car, payed for the amount of gas I wanted, and before I put it in the gas tank I walked over to Cody ready to interrogate. "Now Cody," I said calmly. "Will you tell me what exactly is so freaking hilarious about Brittany Spears before I have to find one?" I said the last part a lot less calmly.

"Find what Courtney?"Sierra interjected cheerfully.

"A spear," I responded with poison in my voice.

"Oh, umm, well," he stuttered. "It's just that you and Noah have similar tastes in music," he said trying to hold back his laughter without any success.

"That's… good to know Cody. Anyway, do you guys want anything from the mini mart?" I asked them finally putting the gas in my car.

"Oh, oh candy and Soda!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Only, of course, if it's not too much trouble," Cody said while Sierra nodded in agreement.

"Oh, no it's fine. Don't even worry about it." I told them as walked away from them and into the store, still singing. When I got inside the clerk at the counter gave me a rude glare while she was helping check out a customer. She looked down at whatever the person was buying and she thought it would be okay to commentate on what the customer was buying.

"Seriously you're buying that brand? Poor person." The rude clerk said laughing at the customer. I stopped singing to give her a disapproving look. She saw me looking at her and gave a hideous smug smile. "Can you like, not sing in my store," she said asked me with a combination of Heather's mean and LeShawna's attitude.

"Okay lady guess what? This is a free country! I can sing wherever the heck I please! You're probably just jealous because I can sing and you most likely can't because if you could you wouldn't be working in this store! You also have no right to call people poor if you are just a clerk working in a gas station mini mart! Now you should learn some customer service skills before I have to alert your manager of how rude you are being to these people!" I ranted.

"Look lady," she started at me, "my daddy owns this store! I can act however I want! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh really, I can't? Well I'm sure since your daddy has you working in this store he wants you to do something for yourself. And your daddy wouldn't be happy if he received a lot of bad publicity!" I threatened with a smirk on my face.

"And how exactly do you like, plan on doing that?" she asked maliciously.

Okay, I need a response fast. I got it! Episode 21 of second season! The rock star episode! Blainley! "Do you know who I am?" I asked yelling. "I am Courtney Diaz-freaking-Mendoza!"

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I can't believe what I just heard! Courtney's in this store! This is too much! Ah, I love it when she blows up at people! That woman was always so feisty. I dig that in a chick. Just seeing her makes me want to prank her. She must have come here in some kind of car! If I leave right now while everyone is crowding around her, I can be her little stowaway! I put what I was going to buy back, (Yes, I gave up my life of crime.) and ran out the door! I figured she still had that sassy red convertible, so that's the car I looked for. Thank goodness I found it, but I also found two people sitting in it. Why are Sierra and Cody sitting in Courtney's car? Might as well ask them before I just hop inside, "Hey guys, I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"Well then it obviously hasn't been long enough," the little nerd said.

"Aw boo, my feelings are hurt. So what are you guys doing in Courtney's car?" I asked looking at Sierra. She told me this whole story of how she caused Noah to get kidnapped by Izzy so now Courtney is driving them around to help find both of them. "Wow, um, that's an interesting story!" I said sort of freaked out. "Mind if I come along?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be with Gwen?" Cody asked me with malice in his voice.

"Nah, she's back with Trent now, so I'm available. So can I come or not?" I asked impatiently.

"OH MY GOSH SURE YOU CAN COME! You can take my seat in the front! Wouldn't it be funny if we hid you in the front seat, then you popped out all randomly?" she said quickly.

"That was exactly what I was thinking," I said winking at her. She started giggling and squealing as she got out of the car and hopped into the back seat next to Cody. Yep, I still got it. Cody looked at me as if I just murdered someone, glanced at Sierra, then looked at the car floor as I hid. Sierra brought a blanket and put it over me as I crouched down in the front of the seat. She was able to hop into the back seat right as Courtney was coming out the store. I could hear her sing one of her favorite songs of all time. She was so hot when she sang. She got in the car, turned herself towards the back seat and asked Sierra why she wasn't in the front anymore.

"Oh well, I just wanted to be closer to Cody! I didn't want him to get lonely, or cold, or dead, or worse!" she said becoming frantic.

"Right of course," Courtney said pulling out of the gas station. "Did you guys here any news while I was in the store?" she asked.

"No, but I'm sure you're in for a surprise soon," Cody mumbled.

"I'm sure we all are Cody," she said not caring what he meant by that statement. "Everyone just continue to wait for some news! I'm sure we're gonna hear something soon!" she told them. I started to get really bored because they were just driving aimlessly in silence! I popped out from my hiding place and roared like a monster, earning screams from everyone in the car.

"Oh my gosh Duncan? Why the heck are you in my car? We could have gotten in an accident! What's wrong with you! Get out! Now!" she said trying to recover her normal heart rate.

"Well you guys are just driving around without a destination, so you need some help. And I think I deserve some time with you princess," I said giving her a smirk that she couldn't say no to.

"Ugh! As if you ogre! You don't even deserve my glares!" she yelled keeping her eyes on the road.

"Come on Court! I have an idea that could help you guys out a lot!" I pleaded making my eyes larger to give myself an innocent look.

"Ugh!" she scoffed. "Fine you can stay, as long as there's no funny business or delinquency!"

"Okay, well have you tried calling Noah yet?" I asked.

"Actually, no we haven't. Good idea Duncan," Sierra said while Cody and Courtney just scoffed. Sierra was the only one in the car that didn't want me to get hit by a pickup truck. Whatever, this can still work for me. The only thing I'm trying to gain from this is Courtney. So I'll just keep it coming with the good ideas and she won't be able to resist me.

"Okay well, Cody try to see if you can get a hold of Noah!" Courtney commanded. "Oh yeah, and good idea Ogre," she said looking me in my eyes with a neutral expression. Now that's a pretty good start!

"You don't even have to ask princess," I said looking back straight into hers with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**There we go! that's a chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I have a joke for you! Well more like a riddle! A marching band (:P) gets stuck on an deserted island. They have instruments and are wearing there uniforms. What do they do? Whoever guesses the correct answer will get a shout out next chapter! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! And don't worry the next update is coming in the next week or 2! Love you all and thanks for reading!**


	6. When Izzys Need Advice

**OMG CHAPTER 6! It's been over a month since I started this story, and I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing especially with this being my first story :D. LOL. But yes I truly appreciate it! Thank you guys and I love you guys! For my riddle nobody really cared to guess lol I'm a dork sorry guys. The answer was: they take formation and spell out S.O.S. Yes, yes I know. It's not funny. My imaginary friends said it wouldn't be. Hahaha oh well. But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. There is so much of Izzy's POV and she is one crazy bird haha. Okay well enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

Okay the funniest thing happened! I was running down the street jumping over cars with Noah over my shoulder! He's lucky I'm so strong or we would both be goners! Poor Noah keeps complaining about how my street running sport can kill us. He shouldn't worry though because and soldier who was on team E-scope will never be left behind! Noah should know he's too cute to get ran over anyway!

"Izzy please stop! You're going to kill both of us!" Noah screamed.

"Haha! Oh Noah, don't worry! The game is almost over!'' I said jumping over a pickup truck laughing while Noah screamed. Perfect! I'm almost sure they live on this street! I just need to keep Noah clueless to what's going on!

"Izzy, please tell me you're not breaking into that house!" Noah said getting all worried.

"Okay Noah. We're breaking into this house!" I said hopping into the back yard of Gwen and Trent.

"Izzy don't get us arrested!" Noah warned.

"Trust me Noah! Izzy never gets caught! Hey Noah, guess what?" I asked inside of their backyard.

"I honestly don't want to hear it right now Izzy. I'm not in the mood," he said as I looked at their weird backyard decorations. There were depressed looking gnomes and guitars everywhere! While I was looking around I saw a window that led right into their kitchen. Perfect! Noah is screaming for me to stop what I'm about to do. He says we can just use the door and blah, blah, blah.

"Oh but Noah this way is so much more fun!" I said right before I started running to the window. I let out my most fierce battle cry. Noah let out a battle cry too but his was like nothing I had heard before. His was more like 'Oh crap no! We're gonna die!' He's so cute when he's scared out of his mind.

CRASH! Haha! That's my favorite part! After the screaming of course! It was hilarious when Gwen and Trent saw us! Success! "Hey guys! Long time, no see! Is there a place I could lock Noah in? I need to talk to you guys in private," I said while Noah yelled in protest. I guess Trent remembered some funny joke because he started laughing before he walked away.

"Um, sure Iz," Gwen said giggling. "There's a closet down that hallway." I guess Gwen was thinking about the same joke. How come I never get told the funny jokes in life? Oh well I'll just start making my own!

"Thanks Gwen!" I said running down their hallway holding a protesting Noah. Gwen and Trent are always so cool and relaxed. Always able to go with the flow, like me! I threw him in the closet, not too hard, but hard enough for him to know that I'm the BOSS! "Do not try to leave! Any attempts to escape will be extremely useless because I will never let you go!" I warned him. I closed the closet; put a chair under the door, and walking to Gwen and Trent's living room. I sat on their couch and they offered me some sushi! Yay! I love sushi! I took a spicy tuna roll and cleared my throat in preparation to speak! "Gwen and Trent, we are gathered here today to celebrate me needing to advice on how I can get Noah to love me!" I said all professional like. I should be a business woman!

I guess Trent can't get that joke out of his head because he started laughing again. I also guess that Gwen got tired of the joke because she gave him an angry look. "That's really sweet Iz. I didn't know you like Noah," she said.

"Yeah that's really cool Izzy. You should write him a song about something he likes," Trent said.

"Good idea Trent! Do you have anything to add, Gwen?

"Honestly Izzy, you should just tell him how you feel. You never know, he might already feel the same way," she told me.

"Uh… um… I like Trent's idea better! Bye guys! Thanks for everything!" I said retrieving a whimpering Noah from the closet and jumping out one of their windows that I haven't broken yet!

"You know there's nothing wrong with the door, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but my way is so much more fun!" I said as I ran down the street to my next destination. I was going to need more advice if this was going to work out perfectly! Lucky for me, my destination was just down the street!

Lindsay and Beth are boy experts! They could give me the best advice ever! Their condo was literally a hop, skip, jump, and vine swing away for me! I was crashing through their window in no time! I love the sounds of terror!

"Like oh my gosh Isa, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked breathing heavily.

"Quick! Do you have a place I can stash Noah? I'll explain later," I told them over Noah's protest.

"Izzy, did you kidnap Noah?" Beth asked worriedly.

"No, not exactly, but don't worry about him! Haha he's fine!" I reassured them.

"Okay well we have a closet down in that hallway!" Lindsay said as I followed her instructions and put him in the closet.

"Let me get you some tea and cookies Izzy! Take a seat on the couch, make yourself at home," Beth said as Lindsay and I took a seat on the couch. "Okay Izzy, what can we help you with?" Beth said sitting down putting a platter on their coffee table.

"I need advice on how to get Noah to lurve meh," I said with my mouth full of cookies.

"Aw!" they said simultaneously, "That's so sweet!"

"Okay well you need to take him to a dark romantic place so you can woo him!" Lindsay advised.

"Yeah definitely!" Beth interjected.

"And you also have to look hot!" Lindsay added.

"Hot enough to make him melt!" Beth said.

"Thanks guys! I should have known moo-ing Noah was the only way to win his love!" I said running to the closet Noah was locked inside of.

"Wait Izzy, Lindsay said woo, not moo!" Beth shouted.

I didn't hear her that well but I know she said woo. "Yeah woo! This is so gonna work! Thanks again guys!" I responded. When I opened the closet I saw Noah on the phone! No! He can't contact anyone that might take him away! It would ruin everything! I took his phone away so I could tell whoever was on the phone to leave him alone! "Hello?" I said loudly into the phone.

**Duncan's POV**

So we called Noah and I guess they were inside of Lindsay's and Beth's house. At least Sierra knows how to get there. That girl can be completely creepy most of the time. The phone was on the speaker so everyone in the car could hear when Izzy started yelling hello. "Hey Izzy! It's me, Cody, Courtney, and Duncan!" Sierra said.

"Oh, hey guys! Take the phone off speaker and let me speak to Duncan!" she commanded. Courtney tensed up when she heard that, and I couldn't help but smirk at her. Everyone else looked at me with confused looks. "As if I know why she wants to talk to me!" I said taking the phone.

"Hey Duncan," she started, "how did you get Courtney to like you?"

"I guess it started with that cute nickname I gave her. It really suited her, and she secretly loved it," I explained. "Why?"

"It's because I want… never mind, You'll find out later! Bye!" she whispered.

"Um, later, I guess" I responded.

"What did Izzy need?" Courtney asked.

"Well princess, she wanted to know how I got you to love me," I said putting my arm around her.

"Ew, get your arm off me! And it was not that stupid nickname Duncan!" she exclaimed.

"Sure Court, whatever you say," I said refusing to move my arm. Hey it's not like she actually tried to move it off.

**Izzy's POV**

OK so in order for Noah to love me I need to write him a song, moo him, take him to a dark place, and give him a nickname. Well I could give him the nickname now! He's really soft and he's not strong at all! He's squishy like the tiny baby jellyfish from Finding Nemo! It's perfect for him! I just have to make sure he secretly loves it! "Hey Noah, I have a question." I asked.

"What is it Izzy?" he asked.

"What do you think of the name squishy?" I asked him as we ran down the street.

"I guess it's fine if you want to be like that baby jellyfish from your favorite movie," he said with a small smirk.

"OK! Then I now dub you Squishy!" I proclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to be Squishy! Not me!"

"No! You're squishy, Squishy!"

"Gee, thanks for making me the name sake of something that is deadly, brainless, and heartless," he said. Yep, that sounds like secret love to me!

**Cody's POV**

"That wasn't a random question at all," Courtney said with an attitude.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Izzy was trying to win Courtney over because that nickname thing really only works on Courtney," Sierra said to no one in particular.

Courtney scoffed, "That is so not true! For your information, I have a no tolerance to nicknames and they especially don't have any hold on me!" Courtney protested.

"You are completely right _Courtney_! Hey _Courtney _can you pass me that soda, _please_?" Duncan asked.

"You have two perfectly good hands and arms Duncan and I refuse to take one of my hands of the wheel," Courtney replied.

"Oh right of course. I'm sorry _Princess_. Can you pass me some candy then _princess_?" Duncan asked smirking. Courtney, without realizing it, was proving a point against herself by reaching out to give Duncan and handful of candy and politely placing it in Duncan's hand. Even though Duncan was the one who made the joke, I couldn't help myself from laughing. Courtney noticed the laughter and demanded to know why we were laughing. "Oh it's really nothing Princess," Duncan reassured her.

"Well fine. Cody, where did Noah say Izzy took him again?" Courtney asked.

"Oh well he said they were at Lindsay and Beth's condo, but I'm not sure if they're still there," I said.

"Okay we just need to go over there and ask them if they know anything! We need to hurry, before those two get arrested or something," Courtney commanded as Sierra out Lindsay and Beth's address into her GPS.

"The adventure continues!" I said as Courtney made a sharp left.

* * *

**OMG THERE WE GO! I hope you guys enjoyed that! My imaginary friends said you wouldn't. But they've been veeeeery shady lately! So maybe they're wrong this time! They've been wrong about all the other chapters! Haha anyshoe thanks again for reading!**

**Until Next Time :D**


	7. When Further Investigstions Are Needed

**OMG CHAPTER 7! "It sure took you long enough!" Hey I know! I'm sorry! haha but seriously I've been slacking. This chapter has been written since last Sunday, and only half of it was typed on my computer on Tuesday. I'm sorry for my slackiness! And happy Trent day! In honor of it I put Trent in this chapter! Not the lovesick, sad Trent from season 2 and three, but the cool guy Trent from season one. The Trent that would joke around and laugh when Chris asked Ezekiel what's up, and Ezekiel replied a bird! I want to get back to that Trent because he was a BOSS! Ok well enough my Trent wannabe rant. Let's get to the story!**

* * *

**Lindsay's POV **

"Oh my gosh so like Ilene broke into our house through the window, and the window wasn't even open! She was carrying Niall over her shoulder and she wanted us to tell her how to make him love her. Then she ate our cookies, drank our tea, and then hopped out our other window that wasn't even open! It was like so random! Even more random than the time Carmelita Santos fainted while she was on the top of the pyramid at cheer camp. I mean I don't even like Carmelita, but it was still like so random," I told Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, and Cody.

"Oh yeah that's a very interesting story Lindsay, but we really need you to tell us if you have any clue where Izzy might have taken Noah," Courtney replied nicely.

"Wow Courtney being back with Duncan made you so much nicer!" I told her thinking she deserved some recognition for her improvement in personality.

"Thank you Lindsay, but Duncan and I are not-"

"Yep, that's right! She has just been a regular ray of sunshine since we've been together!" Duncan answered for her. That made Courtney looks up at the ceiling with a frown. I guess whatever she saw went away because I looked up there too and I didn't see anything.

Courtney regained my attention when she asked, "Lindsay, do you remember what else Izzy asked or what you told her that could have influenced where she went?"

"Oh my gosh of course I got my influenza shot! And like, who is Izzy?" I asked feeling really confused. After I said that everyone in the room groaned then looked away! Oh my gosh they don't like my interior decorating style! I sighed out loud. Not everyone can have such good taste in home decoration I guess. I heard a ding-dong at the door. Then a man telling me to get the door because it was Tyler!

**Courtney's POV **

"Oh Yay Tyler is here!" Lindsay yelled as she ran to get the door. Poor Tyler fell down her porch stairs because she squealed right in his face when she opened the door. Then of course with Tyler, being the clumsy jock he is, fell _up _the stairs trying to kiss Lindsay. Their lips eventually found each other, but sadly for us they were on the floor. They just sort of stayed there until things became a little more heated between the two of them. "Ew that's unsettling!" I said to nobody in particular. Sierra found comfort in covering her eyes, Cody looked away feeling ashamed of having to witness this, and Duncan being the immature, perverted pig he is, asked where they kept the popcorn. "Ugh you ogre!" I chastised as he received a shove from me.

"Lindsay can you please point us to Beth's room?" I asked over her muffled giggles. She pointed towards a hallway and I quickly grabbed Duncan's hand and led him away from the scene like a mother would do a child. I knocked on the door with a pink "B" on it and a sweet voice asked, "Are Lindsay and Tyler having another private moment?"

"Yes and we really need to talk to you about Izzy and Noah," I explained with a subtle urgency.

"Oh well come on in," she said opening the door. "Just make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks Beth. We were really just wondering what advice you gave Izzy that might lead us to her whereabouts," I said making sure to get straight to the point.

"Oh ok well we told her to woo Noah by taking him to a dark place-"

"OH MY GOSH OF COURSE! WHY WASN'T IT OBVIOUS? A DARK PLACE!" Sierra yelled scaring Beth.

"Sierra please do not scream!" I said sternly. "And that's all you told her?"

"Pretty much yeah," she said, "but I'm almost sure she broke into Gwen and Trent's house because I heard screaming earlier and when I passed their house windows were broken."

"OK cool! Thanks Beth! So do you guys think we should ask Gwen and Trent what they know?" I asked my group.

"Oh well I don't know Princess. I know how upset Gwen makes you. I don't want you to have to go through that," Duncan said getting nervous.

"Actually," I smirked, "Gwen and I made up after fourth season ended. Then Trent and I became friends bonded by music while you and Gwen were a thing," I said smiling at the memories. "So don't worry about me because I'll be fine. But Duncan if it makes you uncomfortable…" I trailed off in an oh-to-sweet voice.

"Oh what? No, I'll be fine! I was just worried about you!" he insisted.

"Then it's settled!" Sierra exclaimed. "To Gwen and Trent's house we go!" she squealed excitedly.

"I guess we're going then. Thanks for everything Beth! You truly were a big help," I said standing up to leave.

"Oh of course, anytime! Good luck guys... Oh and Courtney I wasn't sure if I should say something but I just wanted to acknowledge the fact you have such a warmness to you now that you and Duncan are back together. Congrats!" she said receiving a frustrated cry from me.

"Sorry Beth, but Duncan and I are _not_ together," I said walking out the door.

"Oh sorry I just assumed…" she replied nervously.

"No, no it's fine. Make all the assumptions you want," Duncan said finding his smirk again.

_Smirk all you want ogre because you won't be smirking in a few minutes_ I thought as we paraded across the street to Gwen's house. I rang their doorbell and I can't say I wasn't disturbed by the depressing song that played every time I rang their doorbell. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Cody asked, "It looks a little too somber.

"No trust me, it's the right house, and it's the perfect amount of sad-looking for Gwen's house.

"No seriously Trent, I'm almost sure I heard her voice outside! Watch, if she's here you owe me five dollars!"

She opened the door quickly making us all jump. "Courtney!" she exclaimed, "And everyone else in the world apparently. Well hey, don't be strangers. Come inside guys I just made more sushi!" she said as she led us inside.

**Gwen's POV**

"So I'm guessing this has something to do with Izzy and Noah?" I asked them as Trent brought out the sushi.

"Okay so they _were _here, but we really need to know if you guys gave any advice that may have influenced where she has taken Noah," said Courtney.

"Okay well I told her to just tell him how she feels but-"

"She liked my idea better!" Trent interrupted as if he was teasing a five-year old. "She took a complete disregard to anything Gwen said and jumped out the window," he finished trying not to burst into a laughing fit.

Courtney smiled at us, "You guys are so sitcom cheesy."

"Okay so like based on the info we have its safe to say Izzy is either at the abandoned film lot from second season or at an abandoned music store," Sierra informed us.

"We would love to tag along if you guys had extra room in your car. I mean only if it was no trouble," Trent said reading my mind.

"It's really no trouble, we just don't have any more room in my convertible," Courtney said with a sympathetic look.

"My sequoia seats eight people, so when you find Izzy and Noah you'll have room for them," I told everyone.

"Perfect then it's settled!" Courtney exclaimed as Sierra and Cody nodded approvingly at the conversation.

"Come on everyone, to the Trent-mobile!" Trent exclaimed as he ran out the door.

"But it's my car!" I reminded him.

"But what's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine!" he countered.

"Haha, just get in the car," I told him as he picked up over his shoulder.

"I'll give instructions guys! This is gonna be so fun!" She squealed.

* * *

**Yay! That's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! You guys get to choose where Sierra, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent go to look for Izzy and Noah first! Just leave your vote in the review and whatever place out of the two options Sierra gave has the most votes, will be the place they go! Next chapter we're going back with Izzy and Noah, and just to let you know the place you vote for won't change where Izzy took Noah. Mostly because that has already been decided. Your vote will affect the dangers the group face trying to find Izzy and Noah though!**

**So until next time! This is PNR (pandaninjarobot) signing off!**


	8. When Izzys Put Plans Into Actions

**OMG CAHPTER 8! YAAAAAY! WHAT EXCITEMENT! How are you guys?...Oh I see you're angry with me. Again sorry for slow updates. On the Wednesdays and Fridays I could be in the library typing I'm in the band room playing the piano or the choir room cuz I'm artistic like that! I'm sorry though that's not an excuse! I'll be better I promise! Its not like you guys are gonna riot... at least that's what my imaginary friends said. But they've been disappearing ever since I started high school! OKay well this chapter has been a real pain in my flute playing arm because I type chapters on my kindle as rough drafts, then on my computer. But i didn't save the second hald half of the draft and turned off my kindle by accident the next morning... so i had to start over. -_- Hahahaha yes but enough of my forgetfulness... to the chapter!**

* * *

**Noah's POV**

Once you get to know Izzy she's not a hard person to read. That's exactly why I know where we are going and what's going on. I also heard some of her conversation with Lindsay and Beth, but I still would have figured out that she is plotting to kill me. I don't find my thinking irrational; I mean she said she was taking me to a dark place. And I'm almost sure she said she was going to saw me into pieces! But if you want my complete honesty, I'm not afraid anymore. We all should have seen this day coming. I have accepted the fact that she is going to kill me and there is nothing I can do to escape.

I'll write a will on my shirt with my emergency Sharpie, so when the detectives find my body they will know what my last requests are.

_ For those who actually gave a crap about me, you can all share my stuff in between yourselves. Whatever you don't want can be given to orphans or something. I don't care what you do as long as you don't let Izzy into my funeral._

"Hey Noah, we're almost there!" Izzy said interrupting my thoughts.

I sighed, "That's great Izzy, just hurry up and get there." _So you can kill me already!_ I finished inside of my head. Of course with Izzy being the crazy bird she is, she just had to crash through the window at the abandoned Sam Ash Music Store. Out of all the places she could have killed me, she chose a music store? "Izzy why are we at Sam Ash?" I asked inspecting myself for any cuts or bruises.

"Oh Squishy, just go with the flow!" she replied before she started cackling madly while she threw me in one of the rooms where they let you try instruments out. She threw a music book at me, a pen, and a sock puppet at me before she closed and locked the door, leaving me here alone.

"At least she hasn't killed me yet," I said taking the pen and book to get started on my will.

**Izzy's POV**

I'll just use Noah's phone to call up some reinforcements for later! Just to be sure that if anybody tries to take Noah they _will_ be unsuccessful! I called a bunch of my friends from the show and they said they would love to help! I have to pay them, but that's not an issue because Noah's wallet is filled with green paper! It's going to be worth it when I have Noah all to myself!

Okay so the next things on my list are to write Noah's song and find myself a cow costume! I know where to go to find my costume, and I can write my song on the way there! I just have to get on the freeway! Luckily it's only a block away and I can catch a ride from on top of a pickup truck!

_An Izzy jump on top of a pickup truck with a five-minute freeway ride later…_

* * *

Okay writing a song is really hard! Only 30 minutes until I reach my destination and I don't even have half of the song done! What I do have is pretty cool:

_Noah, you're a smart one you know one plus one is two, _

_So you'll understand quite well when I say I am less than 3 to you!_

That's all I have though and writing song aren't as easy as Trent thinks it is!

"Izzy we know you are down there and we have you surrounded! Escaping is impossible! Surrender now and your sentence won't be as large as it could!" A voice coming from a helicopter bellowed.

Yay! They're back to finish our game! "You'll never get me alive!" I screeched leaping of the pickup truck to see police cars everywhere! I started a full powered sprint towards the exit that would get me to my costume! That is at least ten minutes away though! I must have a distraction for these coppers now! I pulled out my huge yellow paint bomb from my shirt and chucked it as high as I could into the air! I took cover under a random pickup truck as it exploded on the helicopter from impact. One down, four coppers to go! I took out blue paint grenades from my skirt throwing them one at a time making sure to hit every cop car! Four explosions in row! Haha Connect Four! "Another victory for Team Izzy!" I cheered as I ran off the freeway exit which was right across the street from my destination, the film lot we used in season two! I entered in threw the craft services tent that had no windows so I couldn't make a good entrance. I did see Chef Hatchet dancing to that ugly song Blainley sang when she came on the show. I climbed the wall until I reached the ceiling but then I… "Ah…ah… AHCOO!"

"What the heck was that?" he asked looking around until he saw me. "It's _you!_" he said menacingly.

"That's right Cheffy! The one, the only Izzy! Hold your applause though because I'm here on a mission, and I don't have time for a fight!"

"You're seriously gonna pass up a chance for combat because you're on a mission?"

"Yep, sorry, and I need you to point me to the costumes!" I said urgently.

"I respect your dedication to your mission soldier, so I'll let you through. The costume room is by the bank robbery movie set. And just because I let you by without any trouble this time, doesn't mean we won't battle next time," he warned.

"Oh trust me, next time we will battle," I agreed sprinting off into the maze of movie sets!

Aw, I remember these places! I especially remember the series of underground tunnels I built to navigate myself to the outside world if I wanted to! I also remember the paint bombs Explosivo put in there in case of intruders! "Good times!" I thought out loud as I came to the costume room. I cheered as I kicked down the door and dove into the gigantic pile of costumes on the floor hoping to magically find the one I was looking for! "Magical abilities don't fail me now!" I said as I pulled out a cow costume from nowhere. "Another success for Izzy!" I said remembering that I'm not supposed to be just any cow. "I'm supposed to be a sexy cow!" I said finding a sparkling lime green dress in all that junk. Perfect now I can get the freak out of here! I'm so close to being done with this plan! Now I just have to moo Noah, and finish my song but hey, one thing at a time! Right?

* * *

**Noah's POV **

_Play the one song they played when I won student council president at my funeral. Don't let it be televised by Chris, and please do not let Izzy into the funeral!_

_With Love,_

_Noah_

I looked over the final draft of my will feeling pretty proud I could write it without crying. I put it in my sock instead of my pants for safe keeping because if she cuts off my leg the paper could get all bloody and unreadable. That really could happen no matter what but before I could think about putting it anywhere else, Izzy showed up at the door wearing a cow costume with a green dress squeezed onto it. "Wow you have real creative ways to murder people," I murmured under my breath.

"Oh Noah, are you ready to be mooed?" she asked in a somewhat seductive tone

"Izzy what are you talking about? I don't like how that sounds!" I replied nervously! "Izzy… Izzy what are you do-?" I was all I had time to ask before I erupted into eternal screaming.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUUNNN! What will become of Noah? Who are Izzy's reinforcements? Will the Noah rescue team ever find him? All this and maybe even more in the next chapter of Sierra Do You See What You've Caused! Okay but before I do officially close this chapter I really wanted to find a super special way to incorporate my lovely viewers into the story somehow so there's a beautiful piece of everyone in here. So I sent a message to my squire telling him to tell you guys that there is a contest to see who can finish Izzy's song! There is not one winner! Everyone who tries will win! How is this possible you ask? You shall see! If you do choose to participate you can leave whatever you come up with in the comments or PM me if you don't want others to see it! I love you all! Thanks for reading! Until Next Time! :D**


	9. When The Gang Comes Looking

_**OMG CHAPTER…UMMM I THINK 9! YEAH ITS NINE! HAHAHA OKAY… Yeah! I think I owe everyone an apology for not updating. Okay well I bet you guys were all omg that 1 story that I read… the one that sucks! Let's find out what this nutjob wrote this time! To sign on and find out the nutjob got so crazy she was hospitalized and never posted the chapter! But in my defense I do have valid excuses!**_

_**HIGH SCHOOL IS HARD!**_

_**MARCHING BAND **_

_**I WAS KIDNAPPED BY WOLVES! **_

_**Okay well maybe the last one wasn't as valid, but STILL! Haha oh gosh its really sad because this chapter has been written since like September, but I was procrastinating about posting and when Thanksgiving break came my internet crashed! So I had to wait until I went to my Grandma's (which will be tomorrow because I am typing this the day before Thanksgiving) to post it! But here it is! Again I'm sorry (that whole speech was meant to make you laugh sorry if I failed and made you even more upset) And I hope you enjoy this super crazy chapter!**_

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V.**

"Okay well just get on the freeway after that next light!"

"The 62 or the 305?" asked Courtney who was driving.

"It's the 305," Gwen answered before I could.

"Wow Gwen you're so smart and great with directions!" Cody gushed from the very back row of seats in the S.U.V. Gwen doesn't even have to try for Cody's love and affection, but she still gets it! It's not fair! I know everything about him and cater to his every whim, but apparently I'm no contest to Gwen! The saddest part about that is that she doesn't even like Cody in that way! If only I knew how Gwen is so easily able to entice Cody! Then Cody would be _MINE_! Well since I'm in the same car as the Cody master I could just ask her! I don't want Cody to know what I'm up to though… I'll just start a casual texting conversation with her! I pulled out my phone and started creating a new message:

_Heeeeey Gwen!_

_Um hi? Who is this?_

_Its Sierra and I like totally need your help for really real! _I could tell Gwen got the message because she turned around in her seat and had a scared look on her face when she looked at me.

_Please Gwen? Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaaase!_

…_Ok Sierra __ What's up?_

_Okay well Cody obviously likes you but you don't even try! What's your secret!?_

_Oh well there really isn't a secret. I just don't really try to be honest. Maybe you're coming on a little too strong for Cody. Maybe just relax a bit around him I guess._

_Okay so would you recommend me dying my hair like you?_

_Just be yourself. If it's meant to be then he'll like you for who you are. _

_Okay cool! Thanks Gwen!_

_Anytime! … And Sierra I have a question for you._

_What's up?_

_How did you get my number?_

_HAHAHAHA! Oh Gwen you're so funny! Okay got to go bye!_ I sent ending the conversation and making Gwen turn around and look really nervous.

At least now I know to keep it cool like Gwen and Cody will be mine forever! "Okay Sierra what exit do you want me to get off on?" Courtney asked.

"Oh actually this exit coming up now Courtney!" I yelled making her swerve past three lanes so she could exit.

"Finally we're here!" Duncan said bored and annoyed as Courtney pulled into the parking lot of the film studio.

"Okay well where do we go from here?" Trent asked.

"Not through the main entrance that's for sure! It's most likely booby-trapped!" Courtney told us while she looked for different means of entry. "Aha! See look there's a tunnel Izzy most likely used to get in! She probably forgot to close it behind herself! We can all crawl inside single file and it should lead us to wherever those two are!" Courtney planned.

"You heard the woman everyone in!" Trent ordered before he followed Gwen and Courtney into the tunnel.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"This really is a great plan Princess!" I told her knowing she would beam at the praise of a plan she came up with. "Yeah really, there's just one small flaw."

"And what might that be Mr. Know-it all?" she asked with malice in her voice.

"Oh nothing major, just that nobody can see anything in this stupid, endless tunnel!" I yelled.

"Then maybe you should stop complaining, pull out your phone and use the flashlight application that you have!" she yelled right back at me. Unable to think of a comeback, I pulled my phone out and did exactly what she said. That girl always has to be the boss! I dig that.

"Hey guys I think that's the way out!" Cody told us pointing to what we all deemed as an exit.

"I guess there really is a light at the end of the tunnel!" Trent said.

"Great! At this rate we'll have those two fugitives in captivity in no time!" Courtney proclaimed. She's always thinking like law enforcement.

"_Activated_," a robotic voice said.

"What was that?" Gwen asked right before our exit closed shut.

"_10 seconds until detonation._"

"As in bomb detonation?" Courtney asked nervously holding on to my arm.

"I don't like this!" Sierra yelled!

"_Five seconds until detonation._"

Sierra started talking again, "Wait but guys, there is no possible way Izzy could get a hold of real bombs! These have to be-"

"_Detonation._" We didn't even have time to scream before we were all splattered with lime green paint.

"I'm hit, I'm hit! Go on without me!" Trent joked as if he was injured.

"No more joking around guys, we have to get out of here before we set off anymore traps!" Courtney said feeling the walls around us.

Aw dang! My phone has stupid paint all over it! I'm really freaking upset man! It was a gift from my parole officer for not doing anything worth being jailed! It's the nicest thing I own! Dude I have to punch something! I pulled back my fist and with all of my strength I punched the wall making the door that closed on us fly right from where it was resting.

"Great thinking Duncan!" Courtney praised as we all escaped before something else crazy happened. "We should all split off into groups of two and search for the two! We can all meet back at this spot later!"

"Cody's my partner!" Sierra said as she grabbed Cody and ran away.

"Hey Court you want to be partners?" Trent asked Courtney.

"Yeah sure, let's go!" Courtney said locking arms with Trent and skipping away into the sunset with him. Okay well they didn't do that but they might as well have!

"Wait no, come back!" I yelled trying to get their attention. They stopped to turn around and wave at Gwen and I but they didn't hesitate to turn around and continue on their way.

"Let's go Duncan, I won't bite," Gwen said walking away. Great I'm doomed. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"So Duncan, tell me how are things with you and Courtney," she asked. Why should I tell Gwen how my life is with Courtney! There really isn't anything to tell her anyway! She's all awesome in her relationship with Trent, and Courtney will barely give me the time of day!

"Duncan I know you're pretty upset about how things happened with you and Courtney, but if she and I could fix our friendship, we could fix ours too," she said trying to reason with me. I don't know how I can respond to her. I've been running on blanks all day! My lack of response clearly wasn't helping her patience because she said, "You can't put all the blame on me for a mistake we both made."

_Just watch me _I thought as I stared into her eyes with my cold, hard icy blue ones.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Cody's P.O.V.**

"Owen showed me where one of his secret stashes were after we stopped the Dirtbag's bus a few years ago! We can look for that while we search for it while we look for Izzy and Noah!" I told Sierra excitedly.

"That's cool," she said making me feel like she dismissed the idea.

"I mean we don't have to! We can stay focused! I just thought you would want to find some candy and stuff!" I said defensively.

"Whatever. It's cool," she replied as she took faster strides to end up a few steps in front of me. I can tell she's not her usual self, I mean I do care about her a lot so I would know!

"Did I do something bad? I'm sorry if I did!" I told her ready to beg for her forgiveness.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," she reassured me.

"Oh okay," I replied completely relieved. If I didn't do anything, there's still a reason for Sierra to be sad! "Wait but then why do you seem sad?" I asked again.

"No reason I promise Cody," she said avoiding my eye contact completely.

"Well okay, but you know that you're my best friend. All you have to do is tell me what's making you sad, and I'll kill it!" I promised looking into her large, dark eyes smiling.

"But what about Noah?"

"What about him?"

"I thought he was your best friend," she pointed out.

"Noah is a great friend and one heck of a cook, but he doesn't stand a chance against you!"

**_A few miles away in a music store… _**

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Noah, what's wrong?"

"I just felt a sharp pain in my heart, as though I was just replaced," he said clutching his chest.

_**Back to the film lot…**_

"Aw Cody that's beautiful! Thank you!"

"There's that smile I love!" I told her knowing it would make her smile even more.

"So… how about that stash of candy?" she asked before I grabbed her hand and led her there.

_**Trent's P.O.V.**_

"I don't know Court… It just doesn't make sense to me!"

"You are completely right! I don't get it either! People can't just disappear like that!"

"Then where is she Courtney? Tell me where she is?" I yelled trying my best to be melodramatic.

"I don't know where Ke$ha is Trent! I just don't know anymore!" Courtney responded grabbing my shoulder and shaking them to be as dramatic.

"Just tell me if she's okay!"

"I have no way of knowing for sure Trent! I haven't heard any songs from her!"

"Shouldn't come on the radio?"

"I don't think so Trent! Not the stations we have because we're… Canadian!"

"That has nothing to do with it Court!"

"Yeah you're right! Haha! Let's go find the others I'm bored!" Courtney said skipping away!"

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_!" I sung knowing Courtney would slow down to sing with me.

"_She took the midnight train going anywhere!"_ she sang along as we went to find Duncan and Gwen.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit… whoa Court do you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like the midnight train that goes anywhere!" she sang

"No seriously I hear Duncan and Gwen arguing!"

"Oh hey, I hear it too! Aw poor things!"

"I know you're probably afraid of hurting Courtney again, but being friends with me isn't going to hurt her!" Gwen said.

"Oh yeah, well it did last time!" Duncan replied.

"It wasn't that we were friends, it was that we kissed while we were friends and you were still with Courtney!"

"Oh yeah well you were Courtney's friend and you didn't tell her about the kiss!"

"Well you were her boyfriend! What's your excuse?" Gwen said also knowing she made a mistake by saying that. "Look Duncan we both made mistakes, but the best part about mistakes is that we learn from them!"

"I think it's time for us to intrude!" Courtney whispered to me nervously.

"Awesome there you guys are!" Trent yelled getting their attention.

"Yeah, but we had no luck finding Izzy anywhere!" Courtney told us.

"And we searched everywhere!" I lied.

"Okay well let's go find Sierra and Cody, maybe they had more luck. If not, Sierra can tell us our next move! Gwen said walking off in a random direction.

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

"Oh my gosh, Cody how did Owen manage to get all of this junk food up in this air vent?" Sierra asked me making a snow angel inside of the sweets.

"Don't question it, just enjoy it!" I exclaimed as I threw myself into the junk food.

"Wait Cody, how long do you think Owen has had this stuff up here?"

"I guess it's been a few years. Oh okay so I guess we shouldn't eat this then, huh?"

"No, but we should try to find a way out of here!" Sierra said crawling around the vent.

"Hey Sierra I can hear the others! They're right under us!"

"Hey guys it's us! We're in the vent above you!" Sierra yelled.

"I think that's Sierra!" a muffled voice said below us.

"Okay well at least they know not to- AHHHHH!"

"Sierra what did you say? That didn't make any-AHHHHHH!

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! OH THE HUMANITY! OKAY WELL AT THIS PART… OH WAIT SORRY CAPS LOCK. Hahaha that's better. So at the end there I was originally going to have Sierra and Cody fall from the air vent, but then I thought about the future of the story and came to the conclusion that it would end too quickly! And I liked the new adventure within the adventure! So fun! So fun! Okay well again sorry for the wait, and to the people that still give a care I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**-Until next time **_


End file.
